


Second Sight

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Sei, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you're safe, doesn't mean you can let your guard down.</p><p>Even though it's over, doesn't mean you won't remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyanoai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyanoai/gifts).



> Written for Miyanoai :)
> 
> I liked writing this. Gave me a chance to do something different for a little bit lol

The first time it happened he thought it was some type of test to check his eyesight or something. The doctor really hadn’t explained what was going to happen to him but he did recognize the chair and the equipment surrounding it. It wasn’t his first time getting his eyes checked, frequently getting eye examinations for one reason or another; he never knew. As far as he knew, he didn’t have any vision problems… 

The boy of four was told to get in the chair and he did so without question. He wasn’t scared of the equipment at all. Once the examination was over, he was about to get up again when the doctor stopped him, saying that they weren’t finished yet. 

He was about to question the doctor but then thought better of it. There was no reason to worry, maybe there was some new equipment he wanted to use? 

It only took another couple seconds before panic started to settle in when he felt hands on either side of his head, holding him still. He had no idea who it was because he couldn’t see them. All he could see was the doctor in front of him. 

He felt something press down on his forehead, securing his head to the chair as the hands moved away before his right eyelid was forced open and held in place. He could feel his chest tighten in fear and his eyes began to water as he spotted a needle and syringe in the doctor’s hand. 

There was nothing in it…

The doctor paid no mind to the little boy’s tears as he approached, leaning down to shine the bright painful light into the boy’s eye, bringing the needle up to the surface of the round orb. 

There had been no anesthetic or numbing agent and as soon as the needle pierced his eyeball, the little boy screamed, the pain unbearable as his tiny body thrashed around, all but his head as it was still fastened securely to the shair. 

“Daddy stop it hurts!” 

A gasp left Sei’s lips as his eyes snapped open. His entire body shook from the nightmare he had just come out of. They were happening less frequently now but had never stopped altogether. 

He closed his eyes again, pain radiating through them. Some of it was residual but most of it was from the damage that they ultimately took from so many sessions of tests and samples…

He lost count how many times his father experimented on his eyes but every time was just as painful as the previous. 

“Sei…? You alright?” 

“My eyes hurt…” Sei whispered in the darkness of the bedroom as he turned his head to look at his twin brother. 

They weren’t identical, not really. His brother had bright blue hair while his was black. Although they may have started out identical. He still wasn’t sure himself how they worked. 

He closed his eyes again, just wanting the ache to stop. He felt Aoba’s hand on his forehead and he took comfort in the touch his brother gave him. 

It had been almost three months since the fall of Platinum Jail and the disappearance of his father. Everyone thought Toue died in the collapsed building but no traces of his body were ever recovered. Sei had to admit that made him a little nervous to think about sometimes. 

He was the one who had subsequently set up the destruct command and he had not expected to get out alive. He had accepted his fate and made peace with it. 

Apparently Aoba hadn’t seen it that way and had taken him with him as the blue haired man escaped the collapsing tower. Sei had been too weak to protest at the time so there had really been nothing he could do.

He had been in the hospital for a long time; about a month. He had been on the verge of death. His body had been giving up on him but doctors could do amazing things and soon he found himself recovering. It was a slow process but Aoba had been there for him every step of the way. 

“Aoba…” Sei’s voice came out so quiet that he wasn’t sure if his brother had heard him or not.

“Yeah?” 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” 

He received no verbal answer but felt the sheets and blankets being pulled back and Aoba slid into bed next to him. 

Sei moved closer to his brother, his head resting against the other’s chest, finding the most comfort in the steady heartbeat thudding through his head. 

AS the pain in his eyes slowly began to fade, Sei felt himself drifting off to sleep once more, knowing the nightmares wouldn’t come back for him again that night. He had Aoba with him…

And he knew Aoba would always protect him… no matter what.


End file.
